Bonded joints are typically formed by applying a layer of adhesive to the mating surfaces of one or more parts to be joined. The parts are then brought together and held in position relative to one another while allowing the adhesive in the bondline to cure. For example, when bonding an end ring having a C-channel cross-section to an edge of a cylinder, the end ring may be oriented such that the C-channel is facing upwardly. A pool of adhesive may be installed within the C-channel and the cylinder edge may be lowered down into the C-channel. The adhesive may spill out of the C-channel until the cylinder edge contacts the bottom of the C-channel. The cylinder and the end ring may be held in position while the adhesive cures.
Unfortunately, the above-noted process may produce less-than-desirable results in the final bonded joint between the end ring and the cylinder. In this regard, the relatively long length of the bondline extending around the cylinder circumference may result in unpredictability with regard to the flow of adhesive in the C-channel as the cylinder is lowered into the end ring. For example, the long length bondline may affect the ability of the adhesive to flow from the bottom of the C-channel to the top edge of the C-channel at all locations around the cylinder circumference as the cylinder edge is lowered into the C-channel.
Such unpredictability with regard to adhesive flow may result in reworking the bonded joint to bring the bonded joint to within design tolerances. In cases where repair of the bonded joint is not possible, it may be necessary to scrap the bonded parts and assemble a replacement which may have a detrimental impact on cost and schedule. The unpredictability associated with adhesive flow may also require the installation of anti-peel fasteners along the bondline to prevent peeling of the bonded joint at the edges of the bondline. Unfortunately, the installation of anti-peel fasteners may add to the cost, complexity, and weight of the structural assembly.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a system and method of forming a bonded joint that provides a means for controlling the flow of adhesive within the bondline during the bonding process. In this regard, there exists a need in the art for a system and method of forming a bonded joint that provides predictability with regard to the flow of adhesive in long length bondlines.